


How Severus Snape Lost His Virginity

by FullMoonFlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonFlight/pseuds/FullMoonFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Severus Snape Lost His Virginity

It was a horrible night in Severus's opinion. If you were to ask others however, they would answer it was a wonderful night. It was in the middle of the summer, the sun was shining, birds were singing and just for the day, it seemed like the threat of You-know-who didn't exist.

But Severus didn't see any of that. His left arm was still burning from his initiation. He'd finally done it last night; he'd joined forces with the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater. Even with the constant burn in his left arm, it felt like a good idea. Perhaps this way, he'd get revenge on his arch enemies, the Marauders. Perhaps, he'd get the chance to hurt them, torture them, kill them. They'd tortured him all through Hogwarts but their worst deed would happen tonight. You see, this was the night Lily Evans and James Potter were to be wed.

His Lily and James fucking Potter were getting married. And that was why he didn't see the sun or the birds. That's why he was sitting alone, drunk, in a bar somewhere in Muggle London. That's why his arm stung, that's why he'd joined the Dark Lord.

Revenge. Revenge for everything James Potter and his friends had done to him. Revenge for the humiliation, the seven years of being lonely, for turning his only friend against him. For marrying Lily, his Lily.

Severus signalled the bartender, he needed a stronger drink. He needed something to make him forget. Forget Lily, forget Potter, forget the Dark Lord. He looked up when someone sat in the seat beside him. At first he didn't see anything but a big blur, perhaps he'd had a tad too much to drink, but after a while he started seeing the shape of a woman, a woman with red hair. Hopeful, he shook his head in hope to clear things up but it didn't work. The woman was talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words at first.

"Hey there, handsome," he heard the woman say. But it didn't sound like Lily. Maybe... Maybe she had a sore throat. Maybe she'd used a spell to change her voice. He muttered something in greeting, still trying to make out the face of the woman.

They talked for a while, or she talked for a while and Severus only answered in grunts, though that didn't seem to face her. The bartender kept the shots coming and Severus's eyesight only got worse and soon he had given up all hope, he'd never see the face of the woman he was talking to. While he knew it was unlikely, he still hoped it was Lily. That Lily had abandoned Potter and the wedding and come to him instead.

Drink after drink, Severus sat and listened to the red haired lady chatter on, not really hearing what she was saying. She stayed by his side, chatting, flirting and drinking for hours. He didn't really notice the woman, he knew she was there and he knew she was talking to him, but he didn't hear her, didn't realize she was flirting with him; he'd been drinking for hours now.

In the late hours of the night, she somehow dragged him to the dance floor, rubbing against him for what seemed like hours. By then he knew his female companion was not Lily, Lily was with Potter getting married. Yet, he pretended. He pretended that this was his Lily rubbing up against him, his Lily dancing with him, that it was his Lily that had stayed with him for hours now, just chatting away even though she knew he wouldn't respond. But Lily wasn't his Lily anymore, she'd never been his. She was Potters Lily now. Lily Potter. He didn't like the sound of that name. It just didn't fit, Lily Potter didn't fit. Lily Evans would always be his, in his mind. But Lily Evans didn't exist anymore. She was Lily Potter now.

With that heartbreaking thought in mind, Severus Snape did something impulsive that had nothing to do with the Marauders, without so much as a thought of the consequences. He kissed her, the woman with the red hair, the fake Lily.

It wasn't romantic, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't something he'd remember with pride for the rest of his life. It was raw and full of need. He needed this. He needed, just for one night, for Lily to be his.

Severus woke early in an unfamiliar hotel room. Looking around, he saw his clothes spread on the floor, along with unfamiliar female clothes. He looked at the bed, and saw the woman clearly for the first time. Looking back, he saw that her hair wasn't anywhere near that beautiful shade of red Lily's hair was. Her skin was paler, and she had freckles on her hands. Not like Lily at all. But it didn't matter now.

He'd gotten his one night with Lily, even if it was imagination for the most part. Now he could go peacefully on with his life, serving the Dark Lord faithfully and hoping to get his revenge on his enemies.

He would forget Lily Evans, for Lily Evans did not exist anymore. He'd continue studying potions and get his masters degree, making potions for his Lord and Master.

He would keep on living, with this last memory of Lily, not caring that it wasn't Lily. Soon he'd forget his feelings for Lily; he'd forget everything and serve the Dark Lord. He would be happy.


End file.
